Voldemort's Words
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Luna and Fred are walking to The Burrow one evening and are attacked.  Sequal to New Nicknames.
1. Chapter 1

~Okay well I thought that this would be a BIG twist on the Harry Potter series. I hope you like it. And this is the sequal to New Nicknames!~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hrry Potter charachters!

Fred had gone to Luna's house to pick her up and walk her to The Burrow for dinner. The sun was going down and they walked hand in hand through the woods.

"It's lovely here." She said.

"More like creepy, but okay." He smiled.

Suddenly the air went cold. The summer heat disappeared.

"What's going on?" Luna said. She could see her own breath.

Fred was alert now, he took out his wand. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Dementors appeared. There was at least a dozen of them. Fred stood infront of Luna trying to protect her.

Fred yelled out curses. But there were too many of them. "Luna go get help."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

Fred pushed gently. "Go! Now!"

Luna hesitated at first but then ran as fast as she could to The Burrow.

Meanwhile with Fred:

The dementors had him on the ground.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A terrible, sickening voice said.

Fred's eyes widened. He looked up and there stood Voldemort himself.

Bellatrix straddled his back, holding Fred down in his stomach in the dirt. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and made him look at her master.

Voldemort bent down. He touched Fred's cheek. "Tell me your name, stranger."

Fred was silent and Bellatrix shoved his face in the dirt, hard. He accidently bit his lip and made it bleed. "Anwser him! How dare you ignore him!" She shrieked.

"Fredrick Weasley." He said.

"Ah, well then Fredrick, I know you and your family are planning something. Aren't you?"

The truth was that there was a plan. His father had mapped it all out onto a piece of parchment with Lupin, Tonks, Molly and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"No." Fred lied.

"Now come on dear boy, do not lie to me."

"Yes we have something planned. But I don't know what it is. I swear." Fred told the truth this time.

"You will find out what this plan is and tell me."

"I will never help you! I'd rather die!" Fred yelled.

Bellatrix pulled on his hair harder and pointed her wand at his throat. "That can be arranged!" She said.

"Now now, Bellatrix we need him. Fredrick you don't have to help us. Not at all. But we will kill your friend though."

Two death eaters appeared holding Lee Jordon.

"Lee!" Fred yelled.

"Fred whatever they say don't do it!" The dark skinned boy said.

"But Lee, they're going to _kill_ you!"

"I know. Harry will destroy him. I know it."

Fred took his eyes off of his friend and looked at Voldemort. "What is it you want me to do?"

"You will learn what the plan is and tell me. Simple enough."

"Okay," Fred said tears spilling from his eyes. "I'll do it. But you have to let Lee go."

"NO FRED!" Lee yelled.

"I will."

Voldemort went over to Fred and took a hold of the Weasley boy's arm. He rolled up the sleeve of Fred's blue shirt.

The dark wizard muttered some words that Fred had never heard before. And the then there was pain. The pain was so intese that he blacked out.

At The Burrow:

Luna burst through the door.

"Luna? What's wrong? Where's Fred?" Geprge asked standing up.

"Dementors. In the woods. Fred told me to get help." Tears streamed down her face.

Arthur stood up from where he was sitting. "Percy, George come with me. Harry, Ron you stay here with the girls."

Luna tried to follow, but Arthur stopped her. "Luna stay here. It's safe."

Luna didn't argue.

The three Weasley men went in search of the other Weasley twin. They found him laying on his back in the dirt. "Fred!" George yelled and knelt down beside him. "Freddie? Wake up."

Fred stirred. "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know." Percy said wiping the blood off of Fred's chin from his busted lip.

"Um, there was dementors and then I don't know. I passed out." Fred lied.

"Can you walk?" His father asked him.

"Yeah. . . I think so."

George and Percy helped Fred up. He leaned on them for support. He wrapped his arms around their necks and they helped him walk back to the house.

Athur opened the door and George and Percy helped Fred over to the couch. He laid down on it. He felt so weak.

"Oh Fredrick, I should have stayed and helped you." Luna said bending down beside him and running her fingers through his hair.

"No, you did what I told you." He said taking her hand in his. _'Thank god she left and went to get help. I don't want her to have anything to do with Voldemort.'_

"How do you feel Freddie?" George asked sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Um - weak. I have - hardly any energy at - all." He replied taking deep breathes between his words.

"I wonder what made the dementors stop attacking you?" Percy asked.

"I - don't - know." Fred lied.

"George, Percy why don't you help Fred to his room. Luna I'll owl your father and tell him what happened and that you're staying here tonight." Arthur said.

Luna nodded and George and Percy help Fred sit up. As soon as Fred tried to stand he would have fallen to the floor if weren't for his brothers. His legs felt like jelly. He had no idea how he was going to get up the stairs. What had Voldemort done to him?

After much difficulty he made it up the stairs and into his bed. "Night Freddie. I'll be up in a few minutes. Do you want something eat?" George said.

Fred shook his head. He felt as he could throw up at any moment.

"Night Freak." Percy said and turned off the light.

_'What did Voldemort do to me? I feel miserable. Merlin my arm is burning!'_

It took him a while to go to sleep because his arm hurt so badly.

~Tell me what ya think. I've been wanting to write this one for a while now.~


	2. Chapter 2

~I hope this gets more reviews. Try and spread the word. Please and thank you. Anyway on with the story!~

Fred awoke the next morning. His head pounded and he felt like he was going to throw up. He felt like he had drank to much fire whiskey.

He slowly sat up in bed. George wasn't in the room.

_'He's probably eating breakfast.' _Fred thought.

His arm itched, really bad. He scratched it. He scratched it as went to the bathroom, as he took a shower, as he brushed his teeth and as he changed his clothes.

He walked downstairs. And sure enough his family and Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast.

"Hey Freddie, I didn't wake you cause I thought you would want to sleep in for a bit." His twin said.

"Thanks Georgie." He said itching his arm.

Molly of course noticed this, and got up and went over to her son. She grabbed his arm and looked at it. "Fredrick! What happened?"

The inside of his arm was as red as a tomato.

"I don't know, mum. I just probably got into some poison ivy last night. No big deal."

Molly looked at him. "Well I have some medicine for that. After you eat I'll give you some. Now go on and eat."

Fred sat down at the only avaible seat. Between Percy and and their father.

"How you feeling this morning, Freak?" Percy asked.

"Okay. I'm still a little tired. But I'll be fine." Fred smiled.

Percy smiled back at his little brother. He ruffled his hair a bit and said, "Good, I'm glad. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with me today?"

"Sure. George do you mind?"

"No, go ahead. I got the shop."

Fred smiled. "Thanks."

Percy got up and put his plate in the sink. "Ready when you are."

Fred got up as well. "I'm ready."

"Oh no you're not! You haven't eaten anything!" Molly said.

"I'm not hungry right now mum. If I get hungry later then I'll just grab something in Diagon Alley."

Molly wasn't happy about this, but she let it go.

Fred and Percy left. They ventured into different shops. Percy, buying all sorts of books and even a new quil.

Fred didn't buy anything he just helped Percy carry all his new things. They were gone for hours. With every passing minute Fred kept getting this weird feeling. It was anger. Fred couldn't understand why he felt like that. He was hardly ever angry. And it just kept getting worse.

So he just stayed silent. He didn't want to open his mouth and take out all his anger out on his brother.

Percy noticed this, his brother being silent that it is.

"You're being awfully quiet. And that's just not you. Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good."

Anger flared through Fred entire being. '_Why does everybody keep asking me that?'_

"**YES! I'M FINE! I JUST WISH EVERYONE WOULD STOP ASKING ME THAT! IT'S SO BLOODY ANNOYING! YEAH SURE I GOT ATTACKED LAST NIGHT, BUT GET OVER IT! I HAVE TOO MUCH ON ME ALREADY AND I DON'T YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE MAKING IT WORSE!" **Fred burst out.

Percy was wide - eyed. _'What did he mean he has too much on him already?' _Percy thought.

Fred immedantly felt guilty. "Oh man. Perce. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I -"

"It's okay. You're just a little stressed. I understand."

_'Percy's the best brother in the world.'_

Percy put an arm around Fred's shoulders. "Let's head home. It's getting late."

Fred just nodded. He was asmaed of himself for yelling at one of his closest friends. The sun was going down. When they arrived back at The Burrow Fred immediantly went upstairs without a word to anyone.

George was sitting on the couch with the rest of their family spread out in the living room. "What happened?" He asked worried about his twin.

"He's just tired. And still recovering from last night. Don't worry."

Upstairs Fred lay in his bed. _'What happened today? I totally lost control of my anger. Why am I even angry in the first place?'_

Fred sighed in frustration and rolled over. George walked into their room. Fred's back was to him. "Hey Gred, you alright?"

Fred felt his anger rising again. _'Oh please no. Not again.' _Fred pleaded with himself.

"Y - yeah. I - I'm fine. Just tired." Fred said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, I was just checking up on you. I think I'll go to bed too. It was busy at the shop today."

Fred ignored his twin, pretending to be asleep.

George sighed and got into bed.

Fred couldn't go to sleep for a long time. He just laid in bed and scratched his arm, which was looking pretty bad now. He had been scratching it almost all day. _'What's is wrong?' _He looked down at his arm. _'What did Voldemort do to me?'_

~Okay, well I know this is kind of a slow chapter, but I really wanted to write it. And the following chapter will be way more exciting! I promise! Oh and I don't know if there is poison ivy in the wizarding world or not, but I put some in there! So deal with it! Haha.~


	3. Chapter 3

~Okay, well I hope yall like this.~

The next day:

Luna had decided to get Fred out of the house for a while. She took him to hunt Billywigs.

"Fred, you seem. . . .distracted."

He didn't answer. He just kept staring off into space.

"Fredrick?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Love?"

"I said you seem distracted."

"Oh, I'm fine Luna. Just a bit tired is all. Now let's go catch those Billywigs." He kissed her cheek and ventured off a head.

For the next few hours they searched and searched for those little insects, but coudn't find them anywhere. The couple stopped for lunch. They sat down under a huge oak tree. Luna ate her sandwhich and noticed that Fred wasn't eating his at all. "What's wrong?"

Fred sighed. "Luna have you ever had to make a decision and you didn't know which decision was the right one?"

Luna put her sandwhich down and touched her boyfriend's arm. "Fredrick, you really are starting to scare me. What are you talking about?"

"It's just - nothing. Nevermind." He got up and ran his fingers through his hair roughly, thinking.

Luna got up as well and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waist from behind. "Talk to me."

"Luna the other night. . .when me and you got stopped by the dementors. . . ."

"Yes?" Luna urged him.

"Um well something. . . . Owww." Fred whimpered and fell to his knees. Luna, being ripped from him.

"Fred! Fredrick! What's wrong," She got her knees beside him. "Tell me."

He was clutching his arm.

"I - I'm okay. It's just my arm it hurts sometimes. The other I fell on it. I'll be okay."

She knew her boyfriend of two years was lying to her. And it hurt her and scared her all at the same time.

"Come on. Let's go home. We can continue talking there. That way I can bandage your arm."

Fred looked down at his arm. It was so red and starting to scab over on some places.

Fred shook his head. "No, I came here to spend time with you today. And that's what I'm going to do."

"Fredrick, look at your arm. It's going to get infected if you don't take care of it. We can always do this another day and - "

"**NO! JUST STOP IT LUNA! JUST SHUT UP!**"

Luna flinched. Her eyes were wide. Fred had never yelled at her before.

"Oh Merlin, Luna. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I just feel angry all the time and I have no control over myself or my actions. And I hate it."

Tears welled up in eyes and he turned his head away from Luna so she wouldn't see how weak he was. She put a hand on his cheek and gently turned his head to look at her. The tears had slipped and ran down his face now. She wiped them away and kissed his lips softly. And then she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you told me this Fredrick. I want you to talk to me about these things. I don't want to have any secrets between us."

Fred nodded. "Okay, then I have to tell you something then."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"The other night with the dementors. . .Something happ - AH!"

His arm burned. Luna released her hold on him, "What is it? Is it your arm again?"

Fred just nodded again.

"Let's go back to The Burrow, okay? So I can put medicine on it and mend it, please." She pleaded with him.

"Okay, but we are coming back out here as soon as my arm is better. And we're going to find those Billywigs."

Luna smiled. "It's a date."

They gathered up their things and walked back to The Burrow. Luna led Fred up to the bathroom. He sat down on the counter while she bandaged his arm. When she was finished he kissed her cheek, "Thank you love."

"Do you want to finish our conversation now?" She asked.

"I - I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap, alright? We'll finish this later, I promise."

Luna nodded, trying not to let her disappointment show. _'What's he hiding?'_

In Fred and George's room Fred laid in his bed._ 'I can't tell Luna or anybody about the deal I made. It's physically impossible to. My arm hurts so bad when I tried to tell Luna. And I'm sure it will do it again if I tried to tell George or Percy or anyone for that matter.'_

Fred sighed and rolled over and fell asleep.

Downstairs:

Luna had walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Percy was at the table reading a _very _large book and eating an apple. She went over and sat down beside him. He looked up at her and smiled. "Why hello there Luna? You and Fred are back already?"

Luna nodded. "Fred's arm was causing him a lot of pain so we came back. He's sleeping up in his room now."

Percy looked at her for a good while before saying, "You know the other day when Fred and I went to Diagon Alley he was scratching at his arm like crazy. It even started to bleed a little."

"Yes, I know. I bandaged it just a few moments ago."

"I'm really starting to worry about him."

"Me too. He yelled at me today and it scared me."

"Yeah, he yelled at me too!"

"He says that he feels angry all the time. And that he can't control his anger."

Percy closed his book. "This is insane."

"I agree. What are we going to do Percy?"

Percy sighed heavily. "I have no clue. We're just going to have to confront him about this when he wakes up later."

"And if he doesn't tell us?"

"Then the only thing we can do is hope for the best."

~Okay, lots and lots of angsty romance and a hint of worried big brother! I hope you guys liked it! And reviews would be rad!And one more thing, I would like to thank RonAndHermioneLove4ever. You gave me and idea for this chapter and the next! Thank you so much!~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter four! I have no clue how long this story is going to be. I never know how long my storues are gonna be. I picture this story being like six or seven chapters, or more! But I'm pretty sure nothing less than six! But you never know!~

A few hours later:

Fred awoke just in time for dinner. He got out of bed and noticed that his arm wasn't hurting anymore. He took off the bandages and gasped at what he saw. It was a dark mark tattooed on his arm. _'Oh Merlin, no! This can't be happening! What am I going to do now?' _He rolled down his sleeve to hide it. And walked downstairs where everyone was just sitting down for dinner. He saw that Lupin, and Tonks and Xenophilius were there too. Luna and Percy sat side by side. Fred took his seat next to George. Fred actually ate his dinner! He hadn't had much of an appetite lately. He had way too much stress on him. Halfway through dinner Fred took a sip of water. "I see you're eating again, Fred. I'm glad. We were all beginning to get really worried about." Molly said.

Fred's anger flared. _'I don't deserve their sympathy, their love. I betrayed them.'_

He gripped his glass tighter and tigher in his hand until it shattered. Glass flew in different directions. Luna and Percy side - glanced at each other. Molly gasped. "Oh my goodness. I've been needing to get new glasses. Those are so old," She got up and went over to her son and took his hand in hers. There was a long, deep gash across the palm of his hand. "Oh my. Arthur it needs stitches." She looked over at her husband. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up.

"Come on, son, I'll fix you right up." He put a hand on Fred's back and kept it there as they walked into Arhtur's work shop around back. Fred sat down in a chair as his father, with his wand, magically stitched his hand. He was done in a matter of minutes. "There ya go. All finished."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. You just have a strong grip, like me." His father smiled and Fred couldn't help but grin. His father turned around putting some things away.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Fredrick."

"Have you ever had to make a decision and it was a really hard one and you didn't know which decision was the right one?"

His father turned back around to face him. "What's this about? Is everything alright?"

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by a loud explosion outside. Fred and Arthur immedianlty ran out to investigate, the rest of the family were running out of the house as well.

They were all shocked to see Voldemort and his deatheaters standing not even ten feet away.

"Why hello." He said walking forward.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I have come to collect my helper."

"Your helper? What do you mean?"

"Someone you know and love has been lying to you. They are part of my army."

"None of us would never work with you!" Lupin yelled getting the courage to face the dark wizard.

"That is where you are wrong. Come forth my friend. Reveal yourself."

Fred hesitated and then pushed past his friends and family. Luna grabbed his arm. "Fredrick? What are you doing?"

He gently got out of her grasp. "I am _so, so _sorry." He kept walking. Luna fell to her knees crying, sobbing. "Fredrick! No!"

"**No! I refuse to believe this!" **Percy yelled.

"This has to be some sick twisted joke!" George cried.

Fred stopped in the middle, in between the people he loved and the people he hated. It broke his heart hearing them cry.

"It's not true. It can't be. Not you. Say it. Say that you're joking. Please!" George sobbed.

Fred turned around to face them. "I wish I was Forge," He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark.

His family gasped.

Choking back a sob he said, "I'm one of them."

Everyone was just about in tears, or trying to hold them back. Fred turned around, and walked over to stand by the dark wizard.

"What happened to me finding out what the plan was?" Fred said, and looked at Voldemort.

"_I_ have a plan now."

"Which is?"

"This." It happened so fast Fred didn't even have time blink. Voldemort grabbed him and threw him on the ground. The wind was knocked from his lungs. Voldemort was pointing his wand at Fred's throat.

He saw his family tense.

"Poor poor Fredrick. These past few days must have been so terrible for you. The pain you went trhough. Lying to your family." He looked at at the rest of the Weasley family. "He didn't have a choice you know. It was either help me, or watch his dear friend die."

A death eater appeared holding Lee Jordon in a strong grip.

"Lee?" George asked.

"Yes, young Fredrick has such a big heart, it sickens me."

"Fredrick, we're going to get you out of this. I promise." Percy said.

Voldemort gribbed Fred's arm, around the dark mark. Pain soared through Fred's arm. It was the most painful thing Fred had ever been through. He screamed.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Fred heard George yell.

The pain was so unbearable. The last thing he heard before passing out was curses flying through the air.

~Okay, well I didn't think it would turn out like this, but I'm glad it did! Reviews?~


	5. Chapter 5

~Sweet! Chapter five!~

Fred stirred. His arm burned.

"Fred? Freddie! Wake up!" George said.

Fred opened his eyes and saw they were in a dungeon of some sort. Well he was outside. He was free. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to them. He leaned against the bars for support. He felt so weak. He also noticed that they were all split up. Men from the women.

George, Percy, Arthur, Lupin, Xenophilus, Lee, Harry and Ron were on his left, the cell he was leaning on. And Luna, Molly, Hermione, Tonks and Ginny to his right.

"Freddie? Are you okay?"

"Y - yeah. I'll be fine. Wait, you guys. . . don't hate me?"

"Of course not!" Percy said.

"But I betrayed you."

"You didn't have a choice!" Luna said.

Fred stumbled over to her and they clasped their hands. "You didn't have a choice. You couldn't stand by and watch your friend die."

"I'm so sorry guys. I tried to tell you Luna, today, but my arm it stopped me."

"I know. It's okay." She reached in between the bars and and put a hand on his face.

"What happened anyway? How did we get here?" He asked.

"We tried to fight them, the death eaters, but Voldemort used you to his advantage. He said we either come with him or he would kill you." Percy answered.

Fred sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll get you guys out of here. I promise."

Just then the door opened to reveal Voldemort, followed by Bellatrix Lestrange. "You're awake Fredrick, good."

"Let them go!" Fred gestured to his family.

Voldemort ignored his command. "You will make sure they will not escape."

"I'll _help_ them escape!"

"You would disobey your master?"

"You are **not** master! I'm done working for you!"

Voldemort walked right up to him and grabbed his arm. It felt like his arm was on fire. He fell to his knees, Voldemort still clutuching his arm tightly.

"You have been feeling angry, haven't you? For no reason? And no matter what you do, you can't control it."

"Wh - what did you do to me?" Fred said through clenched teeth.

Voldemort smiled and squeezed Fred's arm tighter. Anger went through Fred's entire being. Voldemort let go of his arm and he fell on his knees. His eyes were clenched shut. The room was silent.

"Fred? Fred!" George yelled.

Fred opened his eyes and they flashed bright silver. He slowly got to his feet.

"Now, Fredrick, what are you to do?"

"Make sure they don't ezcape."

Voldemort smiled such a horrible smile. And handed Fred his wand. "Good, good. You know what to do with this is they cause you any trouble."

Fred smiled cruelly. "Yes master."

"Fred?" Percy gasped.

"What did you do to him?" George yelled.

"Young Fredrick is working for me now."

Voldemort left, leaving the the Weasley family and friends too stunned to speak.

"Fred? Freddie? Talk to me me!" George yelled.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You fool! I'm not your brother anymore! I despise all of you!" Fred yelled.

"Fredrick?" Luna whispered.

"My master will destroy every single last one of you!"

Fredrick?" She said a little louder, but he just continued to ramble on and on.

"**Fredrick Gideon Weasley, You listen to me right now!" **Luna burst out, shocking everyone.

She had Fred's attention as well.

"You stop saying those awful things this instant! Do you hear yourself? You are a Weasley and always will be! You are a son, a brother, a friend, and the love of my life! Now I want you to let us all out right now!"

Fred stared at her for a long time. No one said anything. No one has ever heard Luna raise her voice, not even her own father. Without a word Fred opened the door and grabbed Luna and locked the door again before anyone else got a chance to escape.

He held her arm tightly.

"Fred, don't do anything you'll regret later!" Percy said.

Fred ignored him and looked at Luna. Luna looked back into his eyes. Something changed in Fred. He shook his head. "Luna? What happened?"

Luna threw her arms around him neck. "Oh Fredrick! You're you again!"

"Was I someone else?"

"It's not important right now. The only thing that matters is getting out of here together."

Fred stayed silent for a long, thinking. He finally shook his head. "No, stay here. Please stay here," He unlocked the door again and gently pushed Luna inside and quickley locked it again.

"Fred! Let us out!" George yelled.

"Look, I have my wand and I'll go get all of yours. And then we'll get out of here."

"No! It's too dangerous for you to go alone!" Luna said.

"Luna's right, Let me go with you. Or Remus?" His father told him.

Fred shook his head again. _'I can't let them get hurt because of me.'_

"Harry," Fred looked at the chosen boy. "I'm going to get everyone's wands, when I come back; go after Voldemort. You can kill him. I know you can."

Harry nodded.

"And Luna," He turned to his girlfriend of two years. "When we get out of here, will marry me?"

Luna just nodded, because she was choked up. Tears streamed down her face. He smiled at her, and kissed the best he could through the bars and then left.

"Fred! You git!" George yelled and slid down to his knees.

"He is such a Gryffindor." Luna whispered, feeling worried, but proud of her boyfriend.

~Okay, I hope yall are enjoying this! Just tell me what ya think!~


End file.
